Secret Santa
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Sorry Queifer fans........i wanted to try something i've never tried before a Zell/Quistis fic......PLEASE R&R....i a bit ticked cause i hardly got any reviews on my last 2 fics......oh well.....


Disclaimer:We all know that I don't own anything especially anything to do with squaresoft nor will I ever…

# Secret Santa

## By: ZellyBaby

~It was that time of year again.Christmas, the 'jolliest' time of the year. Today was Christmas Eve.There were decorations everywhere.Bright and colorful lights covered things.Never ending amounts of tinsel.All were happy at this time of the year.Except for me; Quistis Trepe.Always working, always doing something.Even Squall was happier and in a more jolly mood than me.I try to cover it up with my work, but the truth was that I was lonely.Everyone had someone; even Zell.He had the library girl.That stupid library girl with the pigtails…tch….what does she have?She doesn't deserve Zell.Anyway…I'm lonely.I often think about Seifer…and what could've been.But no one even knows what happened to him…or where the hell he is.So I have no chance there.Squall and Irvine are both 'occupied'.I guess I'm destined to be lonely forever.Damn I'm sick of this work…and I'm hungry.I dread seeing all those decoration outside my room…they just make it worse. ~ Quistis got up from her desk and to the door and opened it.When she stepped out she was greeted with a variety of Christmas decorations.She just shook her head and shrugged and started toward the cafeteria.Out of the corner of her eye she thought she seen something moving but when she turned around there wasn't anything there.

"What the hell?" she questioned, "oh well" and she continued on her way.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she looked around to see if anyone was there that she could sit with, she saw no one.She walked up to the line and ordered a salad.But when she turned around she was surprised to see Zell sitting at a table by himself with a large plate of hotdogs. ~ Hmm, he wasn't there before, oh well I've got someone to sit with now. ~ Zell had not been there about 2 minutes ago and Quistis hadn't heard him come in either…

She walked up to were Zell was sitting 

"Hey Zell."

"Hello Quistis."

"So Zell, how is it going with the library girl?" ~Why do I always ask him that? ~

"We broke up, well actually I broke up with her, she was ::shudder:: to clingy and I couldn't stand it" He said while shoveling hotdogs into his mouth.

"I see" ~ Why am I so worried about this? ~ Quistis finished her salad and said goodbye to Zell and walked back to her room meeting Selphie on the way.

"Hey Seph" she was covered with Christmas decorations

"Aren't u so excited!?" her eyes got really big and wide "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! Come on Quistis cheer up.I bet u get some good presents tonight and the Christmas ball!Well I've gots to go." As she ran off she threw some tinsel on Quistis.

"That's Selphie for u" she said as she began to pick to tinsel out of her hair and off her clothes.When she reached her dorm she went to get her keys but then remembered that she had left it unlocked. 

"Oh well" she said as she opened the door.She flipped the lights on but then dimmed them deciding to take a nap.She plopped down on the bed and turned toward her bedside table noticing a small envelope with a rose laying on it.

"Hmm, wonder what this is?" she said getting up and turning the lights from dim to bright with the switch by her bed.She picked the rose up first and sniffed of it, getting lost in its wonderful smell.She laid the rose back down and picked up the letter.

Dear Quistis,

Meet me tonight after the Christmas Ball after everyone is gone.Make sure there is no one there.Meet me by the Christmas tree.

Your Secret Santa

The note was in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen.~ I wonder whom this could be from? ~Quistis felt as if she could walk on air.The ball was in an hour and a half.She completely forgot about the nap she was supposed to be taking and started to get ready.After her shower she was in a robe running around her small dorm room frantically trying to find something to wear.

"No not this one!" she discarded a red dress. "Not this one either" she discarded another dress."Here it is!" she pulled a long spaghetti strapped white dress from her closet.I was coved with small sparkling stones, which sparkled in the lights like little stars or something.She slipped it over her head, it fit her perfectly.Instead of her usual hairstyle she let her shoulder length hair down.She topped off her whole look with a small pair of diamond earrings and a small gold chain with a diamond pendant. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at how she looked.

"Damn, what have I done to myself, and how come I could never do this before." She was a bit overwhelmed, for this was a big change from what she usually wore.She glanced over at her alarm clock realizing she had spent almost the entire 1 and a half on herself.She had to gather all the presents she had for her friends.She had ten minutes.

"Lets see, new rings for Squall and Rinoa, a new cowboy hat for Irvine, Chocobo whistles for Selphie, and new gloves for Zell.I think I've got it all."She shoved all the wrapped presents into a bag and took off out the door toward the ballroom.

***

The whole gang was standing by the far wall near the tree, all dressed up, Rinoa and Selphie had on dresses and Squall, Irvine, and Zell had on similar looking tuxedos.This was a big change from what they usually wore.But when they saw Quistis come rushing toward them with a bag of presents their eyes got wide and their mouths dropped open.Even Squall.

"Hey guys, here your presents" she started to hand out the presents to her friends not noticing how they were looking at her. "Hello guys, u alive?" she said waving her hand in front of her friend's faces.

"Damn, Quistis I've never seen u like this before," said Irvine.

"I agree, Quistis I never expected this out of u" said Squall.

"Go Quistis!" said a over excited Selphie.

"Damn girl" said Rinoa.The only one who didn't say anything was Zell who just stood and nodded almost dropping his present.

"Thanks guys," said Quistis blushing. "Well don't just stand there open your gifts, I didn't wrap them just so u could stare at them"

Everyone unwrapped their presents and then thanking her.After that she received all of her gifts placing them all in the bag that she had brought the other gifts in deciding that she would open them later.The night went on, it was wonderful for everyone, especially Quistis who was having the best day she had ever had in her life.But good things don't last forever.The night soon ended.As everyone was leaving she remembered the note.

"Are u coming Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"Um…er…I've gotta do something first I'll talk to u later" she walked over by the tree and watched everyone leave. ~ Maybe it was a sick joke~ everyone had left and she was standing there by herself.She started to leave when she heard something.

"Who's there?" she said barely above a whisper.She looked back toward the tree as someone stepped out of the shadows.They were wearing a tuxedo.Quistis was looking the figure over when she reached his head. She gasped when she seen the spiky blond hair and the face tattoo.

"Zell u put the note in my room?!" she said in confusion.She never thought that it would be Zell.

"I can understand if u don't like me at all but at least let me talk." She just stared at him.

"Quistis Trepe, I'm in love with u, that's probably not what u expected or wanted to hear, but I had to tell u it was killing me.That's why I made u make sure everyone was gone, I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone." He glanced away, "Well I'll leave now, I know u don't like me so…" he never got to finish because he was cut off by a kiss from Quistis.Zell broke the kiss and stumbled back and tripped over the bag of presents that Quistis had left lying by the tree.

"Zell!" she ran over to him and dropped down on he knees to help him up.He stood up and dusted him self off, his cheeks were red with embarrassment."Zell I never knew, if I would have known…" but she was cut off when Zell handed her a small long rectangular box.

"I didn't think u noticed when I didn't hand u a present while ago, hey I noticed that you're not wearing a bracelet" he said smiling exposing his white straight teeth.Quistis opened the box which contained a large flexible gold bracelet.

"Zell it beautiful, I love it"they embraced.I was a very funny sight considering that Quistis was 3 inches taller than Zell plus the 3 inches that her shoes gave her, she was in all half a foot taller than him.

*************************************************************************************************************

Ure prolly wondering where Quistis got that dress and all that jewelry.I don't know. This is my first Zell/Quistis fic so be nice:) sorry to all the Queifer fans……please R&R……..


End file.
